Y No Soy Tú Dueño
by Delena is real
Summary: One—Shot. Edward sintió las pequeñas manos enredarse en el pelo acariciando y susurrando su nombre. Al abrir los ojos se da cuenta que es verdad, él puede ver a la chica que ama a su lado. — ¡Joder que estoy soñando!


**Título:** Y No Soy Tú Dueño.

**Rating:** T.

**Pairings:** Edward Cullen & Bella Swan.

**Sinopsis:** — Edward sintió las pequeñas manos enredarse en el pelo acariciando y susurrando su nombre. Al abrir los ojos se da cuenta que es verdad, él puede ver a la chica que ama a su lado. — ¡Joder que estoy soñando!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen, son de la escritora S.M.

**Aviso:** _Este __fic participa del Reto Temático de Noviembre "Edward Cullen" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"._

* * *

><p>Dale una esperanza a mis noches largas,<br>quiéreme un poquito, no me des la espalda,  
>sálvame del frió y del maldito miedo.<br>Vives en mis sueños y no soy tú dueño.

* * *

><p>Edward rodó el pomo de la puerta y lo empujo lentamente, escucho unas voces desde el interior de la casa pero el solo camino perezosamente hacia su habitación, ya tendría la charla después.<p>

La luz iluminó su cuarto de una forma desarreglada y sombría, libros y ropa sucias apiladas en un montón, la cama como la dejo esta mañana, todas enredadas, él mismo no podía culpar a alguien su desorden ya que había prohibido a todos que entraran allí. Gruño y se tiro en la cama poniéndose los cascos después ya podría arreglar el desorden, desde tal ¿Quién lo vería? Las cuerdas de la guitarra de Nirvana no podían más que estar de acuerdo. Echado allí en la cama los dedos tamborileando con entusiasmo en la mejor parte de la música se calló, suspiro irritado agarrando su iPhone para ver un nuevo mensaje, lo abrió y al instante una sonrisa se le iluminó, Bella su mejor amiga le mando un mensaje.

_Llegó ahí en unos minutos ;)_

—_Bells. _

Edward sonrió como un bobo, con tan solo unas palabras su día ya estaba mejor. El día había sido una mierda, perder las horas de clases porque su jefe del bar le llamó ayer en la noche a informarle que tocaría el piano a una pareja que se comprometían en matrimonio. Si bien le caía de perros esa mañana, perdió el examen de Biología por unos putos dólares. Genial y para el colmo toco cinco piezas de amor y su mente viajaba en Bella ¿Por qué sino?

Estaba enamorado de ella desde que era un niño, ellos fueron juntos en todo. Ellos iban juntos en la escuela, él es su primer mejor amigo, él le dio el primer beso, él la vio llorar por un chico idiota que le rompió el corazón, en fin fueron tantos momentos que compartieron en todo. ¿Entonces cuál es el problema dirán? Bueno que ella no sienta lo mismo por él. Ella lo vio como un amigo, un compañero o en el peor de los casos un hermano.

Lo que le faltaba pensar en su mala suerte, apagó el iPhone y miro a su alrededor, el pánico le entro ahora que veía la montaña de basura que era su habitación. No le importaba lo que la gente pensara de él, pero con Bella es otra cosa, siempre quería estar presentable para ella.

Agarro la ropa sucia y lo metió en el armario cerca de los zapatos que apestaban, se tapo la nariz rociando un Spray de olor a madera y cuero que Esme le había comprado para estos casos. Apilo los libros y los metió en la mochila que colgaba en los pies de la cama, miro desde lejos y vio que mejoro un poco su entorno, espiando a la cama gruño en el lio salvaje de sábanas. Los doblo en un apuro tirándolo en el baño en la cesta de ropa, sacudió tironeando de los extremos de la cama y suspiro. Desde la esquina de su ojo vio el oso con el balón de futbol, con horror intento correr y ocultarlo, en la prisa no vio el pequeño coche de plástico de su hermano Jasper en el suelo, tropezó y cayó en un ruido doloroso de culo.

La cosa es que si hubiera sido solo eso, el simplemente no le importaría pero el destino no lo quiso así y justo cuando en el peor de los escenario de hacer el ridículo era en casa y en la habitación en donde ningún ojo humano lo podía ver, la chica de sus sueños abrió la puerta y lo vio en ese humillante momento.

_Si que la tierra lo tragara. _

Bella se paró con la mano en el pomo de la puerta abierta de par en par, la boca caída y los ojos totalmente incrédulos, el cabello en un lio salvaje por el viento. El rostro de Edward se volvió de un rojo de vergüenza al verla con la sonrisa tan grande intentando contener la risa mordiéndose los labios. Al poco rato no aguanto y escapó la carcajada alegre, cerró la puerta y se tiro en la cama riendo atajándose el estomago de alegría. Edward resoplo arreglándose la ropa.

— No es gracioso. — dijo viendo como se secaba las lágrimas.

— Admítelo, sí que lo es.

Bueno ¿Quién podría discutir lo ridículo de la situación? Pero viendo el caso la risa alegro su corazón roto.

— No lo discutiremos Swan. — terminó el asunto. Ya estaba muy avergonzado que no quería echarle más leña.

Ella suspiro mirando el techo.

— Hable con Jake. — mentiroso novio de mi ángel ¿Quién podía culpar si alguien ponía sus ojos en ella que es tan irresistible? Y es que los chicos le llueven, pero de ahí a ser un completo idiota es totalmente diferente. Todos sabían que Jacob no era uno de controlar los impulsos y nunca dejaría de ser un mujeriego, ni por Bella ni por nadie. Era un lobo con el hambre siempre presente y ninguna chica cordero indefensa podía escapar de sus garras, ni la feroz y terca Isabella Swan.

— ¿Qué le dijiste? — intento parecer desinteresado.

— Lo de siempre. — una risa amarga se le escapo. — Simplemente uno no quiere escuchar. ¿Sabes lo que me dijo?

Él negó mirando su rostro, las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos chocolate.

— Bueno que deje de ser una paranoica que intenta ver cosas en donde no las hay.

Edward apretó los puños con ira, ese imbécil lo iba a pagar por esas duras palabras.

— ¿Qué harás ahora? — pregunto casual.

— Nada. — él lo miro extrañado alzando una ceja, si una cosa sabia de Bella es que no era una cobarde. — Quiero decir lo corte.

El silencio se instaló en la pequeña cama donde los dos amigos se sentaron intentando asimilar la noticia, a uno el golpe de la realidad dolorosa con el término y al otro una pequeña luz de esperanza en que será por fin su momento de decir la verdad.

Él estaba feliz, feliz que ella terminara con ese cabrón que la hacía sufrir, y aunque él tendría que ser su paño de lágrimas, el amigo fiel no podía ocultar la felicidad de que ella tarde o temprano lo miraría con otros ojos.

— Lo siento mucho. — susurro, ella se tiro en sus brazos echándose a llorar sin parar. Le acaricio el pelo con palabras de consuelo.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así abrazados pero él amaba cada segundo de ella.

* * *

><p>Había pasado una semana desde que Bella y Jacob rompieron. Las cosas fueron como eran desde un principio Bella y yo juntos todo el tiempo.<p>

Hoy en la noche era mi turno de tocar el piano en un restaurante muy cara de Forks, después podría ir al bar y echarme unas bebidas con Bella, sabia lo deprimida que estaría esta noche y no la dejaría sola jamás.

Con las llaves en las manos baje silbando a encontrar a mi familia adoptiva, Esme y Carlisle están en la mesa con papeles por todas partes, Jasper el enano de 10 años jugando con un avión en el piso.

— Ya me voy. — salude a todos girando las llaves en el dedo índice.

— Esta bien, tened cuidado. — Esme sonrió.

Le devolví la sonrisa besando la mejilla de mi madre y revolviendo el pelo a Jasper al pasar, que me pego un puño en la pierna derecha con disgusto.

Llegue a la casa de Bella y toque la puerta Charlie me abrió y me dejo pasar, él me tenía mucha confianza cuando se trataba de Bella, al crecer juntos tiene sus ventajas.

— ¿Cómo esta? — pedí cortes.

— Nada bien, no ha querido levantarse en todo el día.

— No te preocupes. — calme al hombre frente a mí.

— No sé que más hacer con ella. — se paso las manos por el pelo frustrado. — Yo mismo le cortaría las bolas al tipo que rompió el corazón de mi niña. — en eso estamos juntos, pero el foco debería ser Bella y no la venganza.

— Voy a sacarla hoy a divertirse. — miro al hombre expectante. Él asintió escogiéndose de hombros.

— Lo que sea para no verla así.

Y con eso Edward subió a la habitación. El lugar estaba oscuro, el parpadeo unos momentos para adaptarse al entorno y prendió la luz, un gemido molesto sonó en la cama.

— ¡Vete! — grito enojada.

—Vaya forma de saludar a un amigo.

—Edward… — suspiro desenredando un poco de las sábanas para verlo. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

El rodó los ojos y sonrió dulcemente.

— Vengo a sacarte de la cama, es sábado Bells. — canturreó. — Salgamos a bailar.

— No sé bailar y tú lo sabes. — escondió de nuevo debajo del edredón.

— Cobarde. — susurró. — ¿En serio dejaras a ese imbécil salirse con la suya?

Eso le llamo la atención volviendo a mirarlo.

—No.

—Venga vamos Bella, sal y muéstrale a ese idiota que tú eres más de lo que él cree.

— No sé…

— Si que lo sabes. — agarro un vestido negro, y le mostro. — Te veo abajo.

— Te odio. — dijo ella viéndolo salir de la habitación.

— Y yo te amo. — le dijo serio, ella lo miro por unos momentos hasta que aparto la mirada. Suspirando bajo a esperarla.

* * *

><p>La noche había comenzado bien o eso es lo que pensó Edward, después de tocar en el restaurante fueron al bar a relajarse, Bella estaba magnifica todos los ojos puestos en ella. Tenía el pelo suelto en suaves rizos, los labios rojo sangre que combinaba con el vestido negro apretado a su cuerpo curvilíneo, los tacones asesinos capaz de matar a cualquier hombre de un ataque al corazón.<p>

Y yo el imbécil idiota enamorado que no podía sacarle los ojos de encima mientras la vía bailar bastante borracha en la pista. ¿Quién imaginaria que ella tenía movimientos capaz de hacer arrodillar y mendigar que le dé atención? Sus caderas se balanceaban de una forma erótica haciendo que el pequeño vestido rebelar un milímetro más de piel blanca cremosa.

Ella cantaba con la música, el sudor correr por su hermoso cuerpo. Ella lo pilló mirándolo y él apuro una copa más, una mueca en el sabor amargo de la bebida.

— Vamos a bailar. — susurro en su oído, un escalofrió al sentir sus manos tirándolo hacia la pista de baile. Él lo siguió perdido en el contacto de sus manos.

Bella comenzó a bailar meneando sus caderas, él lo siguió como un imán atraído por sus bellos movimientos, en ningún momento aparto los ojos de él, viendo el deseo en sus ojos chocolates, la música continuo en una forma más rápido y Bella aprovecho con una risa borracha colocando sus brazos en su cuello atrayendo los cuerpos más cerca de uno al otro que no había espacio para respirar. Edward tenía que parar lo sabia pero no pudo él era débil cuando se trataba de ella. Y si podía culpar a alguien el alcohol seria primeramente y después a ese imbécil de Jacob Black.

Cuando llegaron al bar todo estaba bien, Bella y él lo pasaban bien recordando viejos tiempos y riendo de ellos. Pero cuando Jacob entró con la rubia antipática y archienemiga de Bella, Rosalie todo se esfumó. La coca cola de Bella fue reemplazado por tequila y pronto ella ya había tomado mitad de la botella colocándolo en esta situación.

Ella no estaba pensando en estas circunstancias y a Edward le era difícil concentrarse en que no sea su cuerpo apretado a él, la erección era clara en sus pantalones pidiendo a gritos ser liberado, no con ella no, él no cometería un error de esas y perder la amistad que tanto le costó construir, una noche de pasión lo haría perderla para siempre, y el siempre era un tiempo muy largo.

Sus manos vagaban en el pecho y los brazos rozándose descaradamente a él, no controlo el gemido que se le escapó. Bella sonrió maliciosa, y esas manos atrajeron su rostro al de ella.

No supo que fue que la poseyó en ese momento pero maldita sea ella es deliciosa, sus labios chocaron en un dulce beso inocente, pronto eso ya no era tan inocente cuando abrió la boca y cubrió con el suyo, con una mano en su rostro y el otro en la cintura atrayendo el cuerpo al suyo. El beso despertó la lujuria de los dos y pronto manos y piernas se enredaron en esa maldita pista de baile, todo desapareció y solo es Bella y él besándose como nunca.

El chupo sus labios haciéndola respirar más rápido y abriendo la boca, el aprovecho y metió la lengua invadiendo la dulce boca de cereza, sus lenguas combatieron en una batalla por el ganador, y las manos acompañando cada centímetro de la piel de su cuerpo, el sabor de su boca era embriagador tequila con cereza y el olor de su piel vainilla vaciándolo mareado y loco de amor por ella. La quería tanto que le dolía todo el cuerpo. Quería amarla y hacerla suya, con eso en mente él se aparto, dejando a una Bella confusa y lleno de deseo. Los labios rojos e hinchados por el beso, el pelo enredados por culpa de sus manos inquietas y las mejillas sonrosadas. Todo ella gritaba perfección.

—No podemos…

— Me gustas Edward, me gustas demasiado. — él cerró los ojos oyendo esas maravillosas palabras. Edward sintió las pequeñas manos enredarse en el pelo acariciando y susurrando su nombre. Al abrir los ojos se da cuenta que es verdad, él puede ver a la chica que ama a su lado.

_¡Joder que estoy soñando!_

— No puedes decir eso Bells…

— Lo digo porque es cierto, termine con Jake porque me gustas y ya no puedo evitarlo, he intentado hablar contigo y tengo miedo que me rechaces. — bajo la mirada.

— Pero ¿y lo de beber por Jacob, que fue eso?

— No he bebido por Jacob, lo hice por ti ya que la bebida me hace hablar más. — rió.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que te encerraste toda la semana porque tenias miedo de tus sentimientos? — ella asintió avergonzada.

—Eso y que me moría por besarte. — Edward se rió feliz.

—Entonces hazlo. — pidió mirando sus labios y atrayéndola por la cintura. — Y para que conste, me gustas también Swan. — sonrió.

Ella feliz unió sus labios en un beso abrazador, haciéndole olvidarse de todos a su alrededor.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado. <strong>

**Besos. **


End file.
